only my railgun
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang esper pengendali listrik di Teiko Academy, akan bercerita tentang diriku dan teman-temanku tentang kekuatan kami masing-masing hingga menentukan siapa yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat di antara kami semua. AU! Esper!GoM.
1. Chapter 1 : It's Beginning

**only my railgun by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I'm not take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : Dark fantasy, little bit of OOC, etc.**

 **Note : Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu fripSide – only my railgun ketika membaca fanfic ini.**

Hello! Kali ini, Yukira kembali untuk mempersembahkan fanfic tentang kisedai yang menjadi esper.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang _esper_ yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 1-A Teiko Academy. Sekolahku ini bukanlah sekolah biasa. Ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk siswa-siswi yang memiliki kemampuan super, aku salah satunya. Sejak kecil, aku memiliki kekuatan elektrokinesis. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa memanipulasi listrik hanya menggunakan pikiran. Salah satu jurus andalanku menggunakan kemampuan ini adalah _railgun_ —tembakan listrik menggunakan tangan dengan media koin.

Mungkin kalian penasaran apa itu _railgun,_ tetapi lupakan ceritaku sejenak tentang itu, sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang sahabat-sahabatku di Teiko Academy.

Yang pertama adalah Aomine Daiki-kun dari kelas 1-B. Dia memiliki kemampuan hydrokinesis yang dapat mengendalikan air. Sama sepertiku, dia sudah memiliki kemampuan ini sejak kecil. Menurut penuturannya, waktu kecil dia iseng menggerakan air yang ada di mangkuk dan ternyata air itu bergerak mengikuti arah tangannya. Dia merahasiakan kemampuannya itu hingga kelas 6 SD dan ketahuan oleh orang tuanya ketika sedang mengendalikan air. Akhirnya, orang tuanya berinsiatif untuk memasukkannya ke Teiko Academy supaya Aomine-kun bisa mempertajam kekuatannya.

Lalu, ada Kise Ryouta-kun, teman sekelasku yang memiliki kemampuan telekinesis. Dia anak baru yang baru pindah 3 bulan yang lalu karena ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya karena menyerang segerombolan gadis dengan cara melempar mereka ke tengah jalan dan membuat mereka tertabrak mobil hanya dengan gerakan tangannya. Akibatnya, mereka mengalami luka parah dan Kise-kun harus didepak dan ditransfer ke Teiko Academy untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Ketiga, ada Akashi Seijuuro-kun dari kelas 1-C, pemilik teknik pyrokinesis yang dapat mengendalikan api. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan _esper_ di sini, Akashi-kun mendapatkan kekuatannya lewat latihan khusus yang dijalaninya sejak kematian ibunya. Karena itulah, kekuatan apinya tidak sekuat _esper_ lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan serupa karena bawaan lahir.

Selanjutnya adalah Midorima Shintarou-kun dari kelas 1-B yang memiliki kekuatan agrokinesis—kekuatan yang dapat memanipulasi tumbuhan dan unsur-unsur serupa seperti kayu dan pohon. Kekuatan Midorima-kun pertama kali diketahui oleh sahabat kecilnya, yaitu Takao Kazunari yang kaget ketika mendapati kamar Midorima-kun yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan dan pohon. Dia memberitahu orang tua Midorima-kun dan akhirnya mereka konsultasi kepada psikolog. Psikolog itu memberikan satu saran, yaitu memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus para _esper_ untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

Terakhir adalah Murasakibara Atsushi-kun, pemilik kekuatan teleportasi dari kelas 1-C. Asal usul kekuatan Murasakibara-kun tidak terlalu jelas. Namun, menurut Himuro-san, tetangganya. Sebelum Murasakibara-kun menjadi seperti sekarang, dia adalah anak normal. Tetapi, suatu hari dia mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Ayah dan ketiga kakaknya tewas, hanya dia, ibu, dan kakak keduanya saja yang selamat. Namun, sejak itulah kejanggalan terjadi pada diri Murasakibara-kun. Dia seringkali menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Akibatnya, ibu Murasakibara-kun panik dan membawa Murasakibara-kun ke psikolog. Setelah melalui serangkaian tes, psikolog itu memberikan hasil mengejutkan—ada kekuatan psikis tersembunyi yang sudah terbangun dalam dirinya. Menurut beliau, itu terjadi karena kecelakaan tragis yang telah mengubah hampir separuh susunan otaknya hingga akhirnya membangunkan kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Meskipun kami memiliki kekuatan di luar akal sehat, kami dapat bersahabat baik dan berbaur dalam masyarakat sebagai orang normal, walaupun harus mati-matian menyembunyikan kekuatan kami dari orang lain.

"Huaaah! Panas-ssu!" keluh Kise-kun sepulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir beli es krim saja?" sahut Murasakibara-kun sambil menunjuk ke arah _minimarket_ yang hanya 100 meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Kami hanya menggangguk dan langsung memasuki minimarket.

* * *

"Kudengar ada rumor mengerikan yang menyebar beberapa hari terakhir ini, nanodayo, " kata Midorima-kun sambil membaca buletin yang daritadi terus dipegangnya.

"Rumor apa itu, Midorima?" sahut Aomine-kun malas.

"Rumor tentang keberadaan organisasi yang disebut **Union,"** jawab Midorima-kun. "Menurut buletin ini, organisasi ini bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia dengan cara menggunakan kekuatan-kekuatan para _esper_ yang sudah diserap oleh mereka,"

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Jadi, ada organisasi yang mengincar kekuatan kami untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri? Jahatnya!

" _Anoo..._ kekuatan _esper_ seperti apa yang paling diincar oleh organisasi Union itu?" tanyaku.

"Biasanya mereka mengincar kekuatan yang berasal dari para _esper_ level 4-5," jawab Midorima-kun, "Jadi, kau dan Kise harus waspada, nanodayo,"

"Eeeh?! Waspada apanya?" Kise-kun kaget.

"Waspada terhadap organisasi Union. Mereka ingin menguasai dunia dengan cara menyerap kekuatan para _esper_ seperti kita, terutama yang level tinggi seperti kau dan Kuroko," balas Midorima-kun, "Tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo!"

"Sudah-sudah," Akashi-kun menepuk pundak Midorima-kun. "Tolong ingat perkataan Midorima tadi. Organisasi Union yang dia sebut tadi sudah mulai bergerak dan mulai menculik beberapa _esper_ dari kelas A dan B,"

Aku membeku di tempatku. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini, siswa kelasku berkurang drastis. Ternyata mereka diculik oleh Union yang mengincar kekuatan mereka. Hatiku terus berkecamuk memikirkan ini, bagaimana jika aku atau teman-temanku yang tertangkap oleh mereka? Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding, apalagi kalau orang yang ada di sekitarku mengalaminya.

Dugaanku benar. Esoknya, dua orang teman sekelasku kembali diculik. Spontan saja kepala sekolah meminta kami semua berkumpul di aula sekolah.

"Akhir-akhir ini, terjadi penculikan misterius," Shirogane Eiji- _sensei_ —kepala sekolah Teiko Academy—membuka suara. Semua siswa langsung terkejut dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijuuro dari kelas 1-C, kami dapat menyimpulkan kalau biang dari penculikan massal ini adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bernama Union,"

"Interupsi, _sensei,"_ teriak salah seorang siswa, "Union itu apa?"

"Union itu sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia dengan cara menyerap kekuatan para _esper_ dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata tempur mereka," jawab Shirogane- _sensei,_ "Oleh karena itu, waspadalah jika ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan di sekitar kalian sebelum kalian menjadi korban berikutnya."

"Baik!" balas semua siswa yang ada di aula.

* * *

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise-kun. Aku menoleh. Terlihat Kise-kun menghampiriku dengan keringat dingin.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. "Kau terlihat ketakutan."

Kise-kun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mulai membuka suaranya, "Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku-ssu,"

"Siapa?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya," jawab Kise-kun sambil berbisik. "Yang penting kita ke rumahmu dulu."

* * *

"Apa katamu? Ada mata-mata dari Union yang mengikutimu?!" aku langsung gusar,

"Begitulah," sahut Kise-kun, "Ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ada seseorang yang mencurigakan mengintipku dari balik tembok. Pas aku berbalik, orang itu langsung bersembunyi. Ah, mungkin orang itu cuma iseng, pikirku waktu aku melanjutkan perjalananku, tiba-tiba saja orang itu langsung menghadangku lalu menyerangku secara membabi buta. Spontan saja aku membalasnya dengan melemparkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarku. Tetapi, orang itu semakin beringas dan berusaha melukaiku,"

Kise-kun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Akhirnya, aku melarikan diri. Tetapi, sebelum pergi, aku sempat melihat simbol yang ada di punggung orang tersebut. Saat itulah, aku mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah mata-mata Union dan langsung berlari menjauh."

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Kise-kun. Begitu juga dengan Kise-kun, ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tetapi, keheningan di antara kami langsung pecah karena terdengar suara-suara berisik dari luar.

"A-apa itu?!"

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Yatta, chapter 1 is end! Akhirnya, setelah kepepet terus sama tugas, Yukira bisa nulis ff multichapter lagi! Tetapi, mungkin chapternya nggak terlalu panjang mengingat word di sini memakai kalimat yang cukup panjang (plus kesibukan yang mendera Yukira di DuTa). Oh iya, judul ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu pertama fripSide setelah Yoshino Nanjou masuk duo grup ini, menggantikan member sebelumnya (NAO) yang keluar karena ingin bersolo karir, yaitu only my railgun yang menjadi lagu opening 1 anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (tapi Yukira nggak nonton animenya XD).**

 **Oke, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Roar in the Midnight

**Only my railgun by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I'm not take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : Dark fantasy, little bit of OOC, etc.**

* * *

"A-apa itu?!"

Aku dan Kise-kun kaget ketika mendengar suara-suara berisik dari luar. Ketika aku membuka gorden kamarku, alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat sumber kebisingan itu. Ternyata pasukan dari Union sedang mengepung kami! Aku langsung bersembunyi di samping lemari buku sementara Kise-kun hanya menatapku bingung.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa?" tanya Kise-kun sambil mendekatiku.

"Sssst!" aku langsung menyeret Kise-kun untuk bersembunyi. "Ada orang-orang Union yang sedang mengepung rumah ini." mata Kise-kun langsung membulat seketika.

Entah berapa lama kami bersembunyi di sini, merenungkan nasib kami di sini. Tak ada pilihan lain selain melarikan diri. Tetapi, kami bingung mau lari ke mana karena akses untuk keluar dari sini sudah diblokir oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise-kun panik. "Jika kita terus di sini, bisa habis riwayat kita di sini." Aku tetap tak bergeming dengan perasaan kalut.

Kise-kun semakin panik dan akhirnya berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku kaget ketika ia membelakangiku sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arahku.

"Naiklah ke atas punggungku-ssu." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Aku langsung menurut dan naik ke punggungnya. Kise-kun langsung berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah jendela yang sudah terbuka dan mulai mengambil aba-aba.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Kurokocchi!" teriaknya, lalu ia melompat keluar dari kamarku dengan iringan suara kaca pecah yang cukup kuat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus mengeratkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

Tap! Akhirnya, Kise-kun sukses mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Aku menarik napas lega, tapi...

"Akkh! Sakit-ssuuu!" tiba-tiba saja Kise-kun memekik kesakitan dan langsung menjatuhkanku ke tanah.

"Kenapa, Kise-kun?" tanyaku setelah berdiri.

"Kakiku kesemutan-ssu!" jawabnya. Aku terkejut, tetapi terhenti karena pasukan Union langsung mengepung kami.

"Ada dua orang _esper_ level 5 di sini!" teriak salah seorang pasukan Union. Pasukan tersebut menodongkan pistol ke arah kami.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Aku dan Kise-kun hanya bisa pasrah di sini. Kise-kun mengalami kelelahan yang cukup berat sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara maksium, sementara aku belum bisa mengumpulkan tenaga listrik dengan takaran yang cukup untuk melakukan serangan.

Ah, sepertinya kami akan segera tertangkap di sini. Selamat tinggal, semuanya...

DUAR! DUAR! GROOOO!

"Eh?" aku dan Kise-kun tersentak. Begitu juga dengan para pasukan yang sedang mengepung kami. Tak lama kemudian, tanah dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitar kami mulai berderak-derak pertanda akan segera runtuh.

GROOOO! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!

Tanah di dekat kami mulai retak-retak. Gawat! Bagaimana ini?! batinku. Ketika kami mencoba melarikan diri, tanah semakin bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan. Suasana di sini semakin kacau.

BLAAAAR! DUAAAR!

"Arrggghhh!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata ada kobaran api di dekat kami dan mayat-mayat pasukan Union yang bergelimpangan akibat serangan mendadak tadi, ada apa ini? Siapa yang menyalakan api tengah malam begini?

"Kurokocchi, lihat itu!" seru Kise-kun sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berlari ke arah kami. Aku membulatkan mata, itu Akashi-kun! Ta-tapi, siapa laki-laki berambut kuning bertaring yang mengikutinya?

"Kise! Kuroko! Kalian tak apa-apa?" Akashi langsung menghampiri kami.

"Iya, kami tak apa-apa," jawabku. "Tapi, kaki Kise-kun sedikit kesemutan,"

Laki-laki bertaring yang mengikuti Akashi-kun melihat ke arah jendela kamarku yang pecah karena. Lalu mendekati Kise-kun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sini, biar kubopong dia. Kita cerita nanti saja." Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan

* * *

"Begitu, ya. Jadi kalian mencoba melarikan diri dengan cara melompat dari jendela," simpul laki-laki itu setelah mendengarkan cerita Kise-kun. "Oh iya, kita belum saling kenal, kan? Kenalkan, aku Hayama Koutarou, kelas 2-A Teiko Academy. Salam kenal."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 1-A. Salam kenal juga." Balasku sambil menjabat tangan Hayama- _senpai._

"Kise Ryouta-ssu, kelas 1-A juga." Sahut Kise-kun.

"Wah, jadi kalian sama-sama _esper_ level 5, ya!" seru Hayama- _senpai_. "Kupikir, teman dekat tidak bisa sekelas!"

"Eh, kenapa begitu, _senpai?"_ tanyaku.

"Di Teiko Academy, setiap siswa diseleksi kelasnya berdasarkan level kekuatannya lewat tes khusus," jawab Hayama- _senpai._ "Setelah dites, barulah pihak sekolah akan memilihkan kelas lewat level kekuatan yang dimulai dari level 1 sampai level 5. Pemilik kekuatan level 1-2 akan dimasukkan ke kelas C, level 3-4 akan dilempar ke kelas B, dan pemilik level tertinggi, yaitu level 5, akan dimasukkan ke kelas A. Normalnya, para _esper_ banyak yang berteman dekat dengan _esper_ lain yang memiliki level kekuatan yang berbeda. Karena itulah, jarang sekali para siswa Teiko Academy bisa sekelas dengan teman dekatnya sendiri."

Aku hanya mangut-mangut mendengarkan cerita Hayama- _senpai._ Sementara itu, Kise-kun hanya memandangi pemandangan kota dari balik kaca mobil tanpa sepatah kata

* * *

Akhirnya, mobil yang membawa rombongan kami sampai di mansion milik keluarga Akashi. Akashi-kun langsung membawa kami masuk ke dalam mansion dan turun menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Akashicchi, kenapa kita ke sini-ssu?" tanya Kise-kun. Akashi-kun tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dengan _passcode key._

"Masuklah." Kata Akashi-kun singkat. Aku dan Kise-kun langsung masuk diikuti oleh Akashi-kun. Alangkah terkejutnya kami ketika memasuki ruangan ini, ada Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan para _senpai_ di Teiko Academy. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul di sini?

"Duduk di sini, Kuroko." Panggil Kagami-kun, sahabatku dari kelas 1-B.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil berbisik.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Kagami-kun. Aku semakin penasaran mendengarnya.

"Maaf telah menganggu ketenangan kalian." Akashi-kun membuka suaranya. "Malam ini, terjadi penyergapan massal yang dilakukan oleh pasukan Union. Salah satu dari kita, yaitu Midorima Shintarou, tertangkap oleh mereka setelah memberikan beberapa perlawananan." Aku terbelakak seketika. Midorima-kun tertangkap? Pantas saja dia tak terlihat di sini, batinku.

"Karena itulah," lanjut Akashi-kun, "Kita akan melakukan perencanaan operasi untuk menyelamatkan Midorima beserta para _esper_ lain yang ikut tertangkap bersamanya. Tetapi, kita tak bisa melaksanakannya malam ini juga karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Mayuzumi-san, jelaskan rencanaku."

"Baik, Akashi." Balas Mayuzumi-san sambil berdiri di depan kami, lalu mulai membuka suaranya. "Operasi penyelamatan kali ini membutuhkan sedikitnya tiga orang, dua orang akan membebaskan para _esper_ yang ditahan sementara satu orang bertugas untuk menyusup ke markas Union sebagai salah satu anggotanya."

"Interupsi, Mayuzumi-san," sela Nebuya- _senpai._ "Siapa yang bisa menjamin misi kali ini berhasil? Keamanan di markas union sangat ketat dan teliti. Salah sedikit saja, tamat riwayat kita semua,"

"Karena itulah aku akan ikut ke dalam misi," jawab Mayuzumi-san tenang. "Selain karena aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang cukup tipis, aku juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Dan..." ia melirikku.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kau akan ikut ke dalam misi ini juga." Seisi ruangan kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau sama sepertiku," jawab Mayuzumi-san datar. "Dan Takao Kazunari juga akan ikut serta bersama kita. Meskipun dia bukan _esper,_ tetapi dia memiliki _special ability_ berupa _hawk eye_ yang bisa menjangkau pandangan dengan sangat luas sekaligus sahabat kecil Midorima, benar kan?" Takao-kun hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan," Akashi-kun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Yang akan ikut dalam misi besok adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Takao Kazunari. Sementara aku, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, dan Aomine Daiki akan ikut mengawasi misi dari jauh,"

"Apa tidak masalah kalau Aomine-san ikut?" tanya Sakurai-kun, teman sekelas Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan prekognison—bisa melihat masa depan. "Karena aku merasa bahwa dalam misi kali ini, hanya ada satu _esper_ yang bisa diselamatkan."

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja," jawab Akashi-kun. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, persiapkan diri untuk besok."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku bersama Mayuzumi-san dan Takao-kun bersiap-siap untuk misi. Ada Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, dan Aomine-kun juga, namun mereka hanya bertindak sebagai pengawas kami.

"Jangan sampai gagal dalam misi kali ini!" begitu instruksi Mayuzumi-san kepada kami. "Semua _esper_ yang ditahan oleh Union harus diselamatkan meskipun nyawa taruhannya! Jika tidak, maka tak ada lagi harapan kita untuk melawan mereka!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Kami pun langsung menuju markas union tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun. Begitu sampai, kami langsung mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam markas Union dengan menyamar sebagai anggota mereka.

"Kita berpisah di sini," bisik Mayuzumi-san setelah kami sampai di depan pintu markas. "Semoga beruntung." Lalu meninggalkan kami.

Aku dan Takao-kun saling menoleh, memberikan isyarat, dan langsung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Mayuzumi-san.

~ To Be Continued ~

 **Chapter 2 is end! Updatenya kali agak kecepatan karena chapter ini emang udah ngetiknya dari kemaren-kemaren. Tapi, sekali lagi Yukira ingatkan pada semua readers, ff only my railgun TIDAK menentu updatenya karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus Yukira kerjakan di DuTa. Mungkin kalau ada waktu Yukira bisa updatenya.**

 **Akhir kata, Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
